The present invention relates to devices for effecting deactivation of the combustion chamber valves of selected cylinders of a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine. In particular, the invention relates to deactivating the cylinders in one bank of a V-type engine with at least five cylinders in the bank.
Systems for electrically controlling the deactivation of the valves of selected cylinders in an engine are known as, for example, the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,265, commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention which employs a plurality of solenoid valves disposed on the engine with each valve communicating with the oil supply gallery for the lifters/lash adjusters for the valves of one cylinder. Upon energization and de-energization, the solenoid operated valve either permits or blocks the supply of engine lubricant in the gallery to the hydraulic lifter for effecting deactivation and activation of the valves for the selected cylinder.
Such systems as the aforesaid have required a separate solenoid operated valve for activating and deactivating the valve for each selected cylinder. For example, if it is required to deactivate four cylinders in one bank of an eight cylinder V-type engine then four solenoid operated valves would be required on the cylinder bank. Where it is desired to provide electro-hydraulic valve deactivation of the cylinders in one bank of an engine having more than eight cylinders, the cost of the solenoid operated valves and the attendant manifold hardware associated therewith has become prohibitively costly for high volume production of passenger and light truck engines.
Therefore, it has been desired to provide a way or means of providing electro-hydraulic deactivation of the valves for the cylinders in one bank of a V-type engine having more than four cylinders in the bank and to reduce the number of solenoid operated valves required to effect the valve deactivation and minimize the cost of the valve deactivation system.